A method of transmitting a signal proposed in the following can be applied to various wireless communications. As an example of a system to which the present invention is applicable, a wireless local area network (WLAN) is explained in the following.
Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology standards are established by the IEEE 802.11 standards committee. IEEE 802.11a and 11b respectively provide maximum data rates of 11 Mbps and 54 Mbps using unlicensed bands of 2.4. GHz and 5 GHz. IEEE 802.11g adopts OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Divisional Multiplexing) and provides maximum data rates of 54 Mbps. IEEE 802.11n adopts MIMO-OFDM and provides maximum data rates of 300 Mbps for 4 spatial streams. IEEE 802.11n supports up to 40 MHz channel bandwidth and provides maximum data rates of 600 Mbps.
The aforementioned WLAN standards have experienced IEEE 802.11ac standard supporting maximum 1 Gbit/s speed by using a bandwidth of maximum 160 MHz and supporting 8 spatial streams. Discussion on IEEE 802.11ax standard is in progress.